K Callan
| Place of birth = Dallas, Texas | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Alsia | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} K Callan is an actress from Dallas, Texas, who played Alsia in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . A veteran of stage and screen and a member of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences and the Television Academy, Callan is perhaps best known to general audiences for playing Martha Kent on the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, co-starring Star Trek: The Next Generation guest star Teri Hatcher and Deep Space Nine guest star Tracy Scoggins. She also had recurring roles on the sitcom Coach and the HBO series Carnivale, the latter of which also starred fellow Star Trek guest stars Adrienne Barbeau, Clancy Brown, John Fleck, and John Savage. The many other TV series on which she has appeared include All in the Family (with Jason Wingreen), Quincy (starring Robert Ito and Garry Walberg), St. Elsewhere (starring Ed Begley, Jr., Deborah May, Alfre Woodard, and Jane Wyatt), Night Court (co-starring John Larroquette and Brent Spiner), Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), L.A. Law (co-starring Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, and David Gautreaux), NYPD Blue (starring Sharon Lawrence and Gordon Clapp), 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks), and Crossing Jordan (starring Miguel Ferrer). She and TNG guest actor Robin Gammell recently played a married couple in an episode of Nip/Tuck. In 1979, she co-starred with William Schallert in two TV mini-series: Ike (co-starring Jonathan Banks, Whit Bissell, Richard Herd, and Laurence Luckinbill) and Blind Ambition (with Graham Jarvis, Alan Oppenheimer, Lawrence Pressman, Logan Ramsey, James Sloyan, and William Windom). She also has a number of films to her credit, earning praise for her debut in the 1970 drama Joe. She followed this with roles in such popular films as A Touch of Class (1973, in which she plays the wife of Paul Sorvino's character), The Onion Field (1979, co-starring John Savage, Ronny Cox, Christopher Lloyd, Richard Herd, Michael Pataki, and John de Lancie), American Gigolo (1980, playing the daughter of Richard Derr's character), and Frankie and Johnny (1991, with Dey Young). Other Trek connections Additional film and television projects in which Callan appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''Lady Liberty'' (1971 feature film, with Richard Libertini) *''Fast Break'' (1979 feature film, with Bert Remsen) *''Splendor in the Glass'' (1981 TV movie, with Merritt Butrick and Graham Jarvis) *''Fast-Walking'' (1982 feature film, with Robert Hooks) *''Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac'' (1984 TV movie, with Jeannetta Arnette, Stephen Macht, and Larry Cedar) *''Remington Steele'' episode "Have I Got a Steele For You" (1985, with Charles Rocket) *''Hollywood Wives'' (1985 TV mini-series, with Joanna Cassidy and Meg Wyllie) *''Highway to Heaven'' episode "Normal People" (1987, with Paul Carr and Kenneth Tigar) *''Flight of Black Angel'' (1991 TV movie, with Martha Hackett) *''The Unborn'' (1991 feature film, with Brad Blaisdell) *''Mr. Murder'' (1998 TV movie, with Bill Smitrovich, Richard Riehle, Jim Beaver, and Stephanie Niznik) *''Diagnosis Murder'' episode "Death by Design" (2000, with Jeannetta Arnette) *''JAG'' episode "Pas de Deux" (2003, with Steven Culp) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' episode "Bad Words" (2004, with Christopher Shea) *''Nine Lives'' (2005 feature film, with Lawrence Pressman) External links *KCallan.com - official web site * * * de:K Callan es:K Callan nl:K Callan Callan, K Callan, K